disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Meteorite
Karla Sofen is a Marvel Comics character and supervillain who appears in Avengers Assemble. Background Dr. Karla Sofen is a former psychiatrist who turned into the supervillain Moonstone. A Kree gem gives her the ability to fly, the ability to phase through solid objects, the able to shoot energy beams from her hands and the ability to control gravity, and she uses these powers as Moonstone to try and take over the world and destroy the Avengers. She later resurfaces as the superheroine Meteorite, helping the Avengers defeat Growing Man. Appearances Moonstone joined the Masters of Evil alongside Goliath, Beetle, Fixer and Screaming Mimi but after an initial defeat they are later contacted by Baron Helmut Zemo who teleported them to his base in Brazil where he plans to improve the Masters of Evil. They start by attacking Avengers Tower while Hawkeye is the only one there during the time when the Avengers were handling a diversion at where the Masters of Evil were teleported to. Upon the Avengers returning, they help Hawkeye defeat the Masters of Evil. Baron Zemo escaped while the rest of the team was arrested. Baron Zemo disguised the team as the Thunderbolts taking one new identities becoming Citizen V,MACH-IV, Songbird, Atlas, Meteorite, and Techno. They have been the debut superhero team that has been doing some heroics where they had a woman named Gabby as their publicist. The Thunderbolts are first seen when they help the Avengers take down Growing Man. The press ends up giving the Thunderbolts the credit. Iron Man later tracked them to their headquarters and had a brief altercation with them until a bomb sent by Justin Hammer nearly wiped them out. When it comes to three possible bunkers of Justin Hammer, each members of both teams went to them and fought each Mandroid. It was through one of them that Iron Man and Citizen V found that the Thunderbolts' publicist Gabby has connections with Justin Hammer. At the latest bunker, the Avengers and the Thunderbolts fought Justin Hammer in his Mega-Mandroid which had force field abilities. Thanks to Moonstone phasing through, the Mega-Mandroid was defeated with Justin Hammer being handed over to the authorities. Citizen V took the opportunity to fire Gabby as Iron Man is believed to think that the Thunderbolts are good guys after all. Ulysses Klaue was in the middle of a Vibranium heist until he ends up fighting the Avengers and the Thunderbolts. While fleeing from them, Klaw runs into Citizen V who was the one who secretly hired him to steal the Vibranium. Upon being defeated, Citizen V places a device on Klaw's unconscious body and some on the Vibranium containers. Later on, the device goes off which merges Klaw with the Vibranium turning him into a Vibranium version of himself. It took the Avengers and the Thunderbolts to defeat him. Suspicious of the Thunderbolts, Hawkeye finds out that they were the Masters of Evil and gets detected. Luckily for him, the Avengers showed up resulting a fight between the two groups. After being saved from death by Hawkeye during the robbery, and seeing what it's like be a hero, Songbird convinces the rest of the team to turn on Zemo. Together, the Avengers and Thunderbolts expose Zemo as Citizen V which leads to Zemo combining with the energies of Klaw to become an energy monster. Thanks to a strategy from Captain America and Songbird, the Thunderbolts were able to defeat the energy monster. While also stating that they might not have seen the last of Baron Zemo, Captain America advises to the other Thunderbolts members that they should turn themselves in and that they will become official heroes when they get out. Powers & Abilities * Superhuman Strength: She has shown sufficient strength, being able to easily overpower Black Widow & break through concrete structures. * Superhuman Stamina: She was able to carry on fighting with Black Widow, without tiring at all. * Superhuman Speed: Karla is capable of running and moving at speeds that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: She was able to take hits that would possibly kill a normal healthy human being, without any lingering effects. * Flight: She is also able to fly at high speeds & levitate as well. * Intangibility: She can mentally command her bodily photo-kinetic molecules to become intangible, so as to avoid physical damages. * Photokinesis: Her main ability is to generate & fire beams of photo-kinetic energy. * Superhuman Agility: Karla's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Gallery Meteorite.jpg Baron Zemo AUR 17.png Moonstone AUR 1.png Moonstone AUR.png Moonstone AUR 2.png Moonstone AUR 3.png Moonstone AUR 4.png Master of Evil AUR.png Moonstone AUR 5.png Fixer and Meteorite AUR 2.png Thunderbolts 01.png Moonstone Marvel XP.png|Moonstone in Marvel: Avengers Alliance Meteorite AUR 2.png Meteorite AUR 9.png Meteorite AU 11.png Meteorite and Citizen V AUR.png Meteorite AUR 05.png Meteorite AUR 06.png Meteorite AUR 7.png Meteorite AUR 10.png Meteorite AU 12.png Meteorite AUR 14.png Meteorite AUR 6.png Meteorite AUR 19.png Meteorite AUR 15.png Mach IV and Meteorite AUR.png Meteorite AUR 04.png Thunderbolt 10.png Meteorite auR.png Meteorite AUR 08.png Meteorite and MACH IV AUR.png Thunderbolt_14.png Thunderbolt 3.png Thunderbolt AUR 20.png Thunderbolt_17.png Songbird 26.png Thunderbolts (4).png Fixer and Meteorite AUR.png Hawkeye Meteorite AU.png Thunderbolt 19.png Thunderbolt AUR 19.png Thunderbolt_16.png Thunderbolt_AUR_11.png Thunderbolt AUR 18.png Thunderbolt AUR 17.png Thunderbolt AUR 22.png Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Disney characters Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Heroines Category:Superheroes Category:Reformed characters Category:Doctors Category:Characters who fly